ptu_kymorafandomcom-20200215-history
7: The Eyes are Watching...
The seventh session of tabletop covers their search for the missing people. Summary Ryhoki begins to the figure out the condition of the mysterious girl, who is unresponsive, despite her eyes being open. Along with Ollie, Ryhoki lifts the girl up and takes her back to the Aspen Inn, with Myka and Petra following shortly behind. They meet up with Otto, who confirms that the girl is Miss Anna; not one of the person who were missing, but definitely someone from Ardenwood. Before they set out, Ryhoki and Ollie get Anna settled in one of the inn's bed, and hear a strange message from the girl before she passes out. The trip to Ardenwood is rather quick. When they get to the town, the rain lets up, and some even see a stantler; the only other being that appeared to outside. Warily, they knock on the only house that appeared to have some form of life there, and meet not only Judy, but Autumn, the mother of Anna. Judy tells he group that, due to the long amount of time they had to wait for someone from the ECEA to help them, most of the town went out to try and find the people themselves. Using this information, the group heads north, using Rosemary to figure out with direction to go. They soon encounter what seems to be a group of strange bodies, and after thinking worse case scenario, learn that the ones that were heading towards them were normal people. Learning that the mass of tan 'bodies' was a herd of Stantler, and that the missing people were strangely sleeping within it, Ryhoki and Ollie, along with Khis, begin to carefully drag out the bodies. Upon dragging out the last one, Ryhoki appears to fall over, fainting... Full Log Narrator: Last time, on Pokemon Tabletop, our heroes took a long train down to the mostly-empty town of Aspen Here, they met the Innkeeper, Otto, who told them that they should get to Ardenwood, and fast. And hopefully find his wife while they were at it. Our heroes set off on the road to Ardenwood, only to find a girl lying in the road, as rain starts to fall...what will they do next? Ollie '''was about to do something either extremely dangerous, stupid or both and out of concern and commonsense Sponge forced him to refrain from doing so. '''Ryhoki looks around to see if there's any evidence of what caused her to be on the road. Ryhoki, upon not seeing any immediate danger, goes up to her to ask if she's alright. Narrator: She doesn't respond. Ryhoki '''kneels next to her, checks her pulse at the neck with his left thumb, holding the flashlight on in his right hand.Ryhoki very slowly tries to turn her over, watching her eyes for any sign of pain as he does so. '''Petra: '''While the two of them try and figure out the girl's condition, Petra stays a few steps back, hoping not to get in the way. "...i...is she alright..?" She asks, warily. '''Ollie Pets Petra's head in an attempt to comfort her. Ryhoki holds his hand over her mouth to check for air being pushed and pulled as he examines her front side for any noticable injury. Narrator: '''Those of you around can see that the girls eyes are open, and she is blinking, though she isn't reacting to anything or anyone. '''Ryhoki hums to himself in thought. He tries again, now simply asking if she can hear him. Narrator: '''She blinks. '''Petra: "...d-do you think we should at least try and bring her back to the town..? I mean, out here....something might happen....." Myka: "That's probably a good idea." Ryhoki '''nods while still looking at the girl. "Ollie, can you come help me support her?" '''Ollie '''walks over to them, "Sir, watch need me to do?" he asks waiting for further instruction. '''Ryhoki '''sits her upright, "You hold her legs, I'll hold her torso. Then we lift on 3?" he says somewhat unassuredly. '''Ollie '''nods and takes the girl's legs, then waits for the signal to lift. '''Ryhoki '''counts steadily after getting a hold of her torso, "One.... Two... Three" he says as he rises. '''Narrator: Athletics checks? *Ryhoki: 10 *Ollie: 5 Narrator: Ollie is a bit uncoordinated and has trouble getting her lifted, but eventually manages. With both of you, she isn't *too* hard to carry. Ryhoki: '"Careful now. We don't know what sort of internal injuries she has.... Now do we take her to the inn or the town?" he asked the group. '''Ollie: '"Sorry, I'll be more carful...uhh...town would probably have more help...but...we don't know what's ahead do we?" '''Ryhoki nods, "Not only what remains in the forest and what the state of the town is at this point. The inn, however we can be fairly sure there's at least a bed and person to check on her. Ryhoki adds in "Plus, she was probably heading for the inn when she fell given how she was when we found her..Well, at least away from the town." Ollie: '''"So, the Inn?" '''Myka nods, "Probably a good idea." Petra: "Sounds like a good plan..!" Ollie looks to Ryhoki, "Well then, shall we git goin?" Ryhoki '''nods and rotates around ollie slowly so he's facing the inn, "Alright, uh... Petra, could you pick up my flashlight?" '''Petra: "ah, sure..!" She carefully picks up the flashlight, directing the light in the direction they want to go. Ryhoki '''cautiously walks backwards to the town, looking mostly at the ground so he doesn't trip. '''Narrator: The rain falls more steadily as you walk back. The path starts to get a bit muddy, and slick in some parts. Can I have some acrobatics checks? *Petra: 7 *Ryhoki: 7 *Myka: 15 Narrator: Ollie and Myka don't have any trouble. Ryhoki and Petra are slipping a little bit, but barely manage to keep their balance. Ollie: "Ya alright there Ryhoki?" Ryhoki grunts an affirmative as he continues craning his neck so that he can see where he's stepping. Ollie: '"Ya think maybe I should be the one walking backwards?" '''Ryhoki: '"Ahh... perhaps..." 'Ollie: '"Shall we switch spots?" '''Ryhoki: "Well, rotate yeah." Ryhoki backs up off to the side so that Ollie can progress and rotate. Ollie '''completes the rotation so Ryhoki can finally walk forward. '''Ryhoki continues on until they get to the Inn. Narrator: It takes about an hour from where you left to get back to the Inn. You're all pretty wet by the time you walk into Aspen. Ollie and Ryhoki might have some trouble with the door. Petra: Awkwardly opens door for them??? ? ? Ryhoki 'gives a thankful nod to Petra and goes in, "Watch your step Ollie." '''Ollie: '"Yeah, I know" '''Narrator: Otto is reading again when you walk in. When he sees Ollie and Ryhoki walk in with the girl, he walks right over, "Goodness, this is... Miss Anna? Is she alright?" Ryhoki: '''"Uh we're not sure of her name. She's unresponsive... but she's breathing and her eyes are open. We found her on the path, looked like she was heading this way." '''Ollie: "Is there a uh..place we can put her?" Narrator: '''"Yes, we've got a room on the ground floor here, right this way." He hustles over to one of the other doors in the hall, unlocks it, and holds it open for you. '''Ryhoki '''goes over to the room with Ollie and the girl. '''Narrator: '''The room is small, and quaint. There is a large bed in the middle, and a small table with two old-fashioned but comfortable looking chairs next to it. '''Petra: "Uhm, mister...?" Petra asks Otto, "Is this person.....one of the people who have gone missing, or...?" Ryhoki 'sets her on the bed. '''Narrator: '"No, at least not that I'd heard of. Though, if she was heading this way, she might have been trying to deliver a message," Otto replies. (Can I have some perception checks?) *Ryhoki: 7 *Myka: 10 '''Petra: "A message......so where we're heading might be in currently in more trouble than it was before..." Narrator: 'Otto opens a trunk in the room, takes out a blanket, and spreads it over the girl, "She isn't prone to fainting like this... very odd. I hope they're doing alright out there. You all are soaked, probably freezing your butts off. I'll get ya some towels." He says, and walks out of the room. '''Ryhoki '''heads over to the front door to clean off his shoes on the welcome mat, then goes back to the others '''Myka '''peers at the mess of wet flower petals in Ollie's hair. "Erm... do you want some help with that Ollie?" '''Ollie '''tilts his head and slicks back his hair to see better, "Help with what?" '''Petra: '"I hope so too..." Petra says, as she turns towards the group. "Do you think....we should wait until the rain lets up a little?" 'Myka: '"Sure, we'll just get wet and cold otherwise." '''Ollie '''looks out the window at the rain, "But what if the rain doesn't let up any time soon?" '''Ryhoki shrugs, "I'm not really concerned by the rain, so much as by Anna. We don't know why she was headed this way or what stopped her... or why she's not responding now." Narrator: Otto walks in with a bunch of towels, "Here ya are, go one, dry yourselves off." He starts passing them out to you. Ryhoki '''takes off his hoodie and sets it on the back of a chair while he sops up his wet hair. '''Petra: Taking the towel, Petra takes a few steps away from the group, and simply wraps the towel around her for now. Myka takes a towel and wraps her hair in it to stop it from dripping. Ollie '''just holds the towel in his hands wile he talks, "What if more people in town are like how we found Anna? Shouldn't we go as soon as we can to help them?" '''Ryhoki '''nods, "Well, yes, but other than picking them up and bringing them back here, we can't do too much. I agree that urgencey is called for, but it might be worth trying to figure out what's wrong with Anna first." '''Ollie '''sighs and ruffles the towel in his hair. Now just mixing in whatever flowers were still in it. '''Petra '''lets herself plop down onto the ground, as it seems that the decision is made. She's sitting down, towel wrapped around her, and hoping that she'll dry oof soon~ '''Ryhoki: "Ah, Otto, do you have any idea what's wrong with her?" Ollie '''sits on the ground starts drying his legs hoping his bandages actually manage to dry. '''Narrator: Otto walks over to Anna, and looks down at her. He waves his hand lightly in front of her face, snaps a couple of times, and shakes his head, "No, I haven't seen anything like this before. To me, it's odd that her eyes are open like this-" He stops for a moment, then tilts his head towards her as if he's trying to hear something. "I think she's saying something." Ryhoki lifts his head "What is she saying?" Narrator: "Too many... out of the way," Otto replies, puzzled. Ryhoki '''gets right down close to her face and listens closely. "I can't really tell what she's trying to say. It doesn't sound good though." '''Ollie: "How not good?" Ollie squishes water out of his fluffy tail. Ryhoki: "I would say about... horror movie levels of not good." Ollie '''puts the fluffy tail in his bag, "so there's an ax murderer running through town?" '''Ryhoki shakes his head, "I don't know I was leaning more towards ghost, but eh." Ollie: "What is she possessed?" Ryhoki: "I don't know. I'm not going to rule it out though." Narrator: Anna sighs, and closes her eyes. Petra: '''"I....guess we know the message, now.." Petra whispers, nervously. "So all that's left is...whether or not we go out to the place now and see what's up.." '''Ryhoki checks her pulse again to see if she's just sleeping. Ollie: "We can't really know whats up unless we go there...now can we?" Ryhoki '''nods thankfully. "Well, she might be able to tell us more when she wakes up, but I think more investigation is needed. I'll give Paul a call first though." '''Myka: "Then we should probably head out again after that" Narrator: "If you folks are goin' back out into that rain, I've got a few ponchos you can use," Otto pipes in. Petra: '''"R-Right." Petra gets up once more. "we should definitely make sure to give him as much information as we can..maybe he might have something on it..?" Petra immediately looks over Otto with wide eyes that scream, 'THANK YOU' '''Ryhoki gets out the phone and dials a 2, then holds it up to his ear. Narrator: "I'll go dig those out for ya then," Otto replies, walking out. Ryhoki: "We got to Aspen alright, but on our way to Ardenwood, we found a girl ... She was awake and able to talk... sort of but she's fallen asleep." Paul: That's good. Did she say anything about what's going on down there? Ryhoki: '''"Not much. We heard ... too many, out of the way, something about Aspen and no, get away. Also she may have either said stupid or stupor." The phone call continues. "Not that I saw. Just some scrapes, but we haven't gotten a thorough examination yet." "Well, I don't know may fainting instances where the victim is activly blinking and talking." "Unless you have any clue what could be wrong with her, no. I will say that I was getting a haunting sort of vibe from her though." "No, she wasn't really moving at all." "Mhmm. Well, that's all. I'll keep you posted if we find out more." '''Ryhoki '''puts the phone away. "Well, are we ready to head out?" '''Myka: "Think so" Narrator: '''Otto walks back in, "Here ya go, folks. Be careful out there." He starts handing out ponchos to you. '''Petra '''eagerly takes one. "We are now..~" '''Narrator: '''They're the clear, plastic kind. '''Ryhoki puts one on, thanks Otto for his help Ollie 'stands up and stretches, And trades the towel for a poncho. '''Narrator: '"No problem. I'll keep an eye on Anna here and make sure she's alright." Otto hangs the towel on his arm. '''Ryhoki '''opens the door and heads out back along the path '''Narrator: It's raining a bit heavily now. The path is quite muddy and squishes down grossly when you walk on it. The various rocks through the path are a bit slick. (Can I have some more acrobatics checks, please? *Petra:12 *Ryhoki: 11 Narrator: Ryhoki and Petra seem to be a bit more surefooted now that they've been practicing, and have walked this path a few times before. Ollie still seems to be doing well. You walk for about an hour through the rain before it starts to let up a liiittle bit. Then, you continue walking for another hour before you can see a large clearing up ahead. The rain has faded to more of a drizzle. Ryhoki: (perception check?) Petra: (I'm going to look too!) Myka (I'll jump on the perception bandwagon) *Ryhoki: 11 *Petra: 12 *Myka: 13 Narrator: It looks like that's Ardenwood up ahead. Ryhoki trecks through the town looking for someone to talk to Narrator: The town of Ardenwood seems to have just five houses of varying sizes. There are a few barns and fenced enclosures with mareep in them. The more perceptive of you (over 10) also notice a Stantler grazing on the edge of the clearing, though it walks out when it sees you. Only one of the houses seems to have lights on. There aren't any other people walking around outside. Petra: "t-they're probably all inside, because of the rain, yeah.." She states, worriedly. This place was so creepyyy... Ryhoki 'heads over to the house and knocks on the door. '''Narrator: '''A somewhat meek-looking woman of about 40 answers the door. She's got short, reddish hair, and is a bit skinny. Behind her stands an older, shorter, stockier woman with her brown hair tied up in a messy bun. The first one says, "Uhm, hello, can I help you?" '''Ryhoki: '"Hello, we're here to investigate the disappearances..." 'Narrator: '"Oh, yes, please come in." She opens the door wider and steps close to the door to stay out of the way. The other woman steps to the other side of the doorframe to let you pass. '''Ryhoki tries to free his shoes from most of the mud before he enters. Petra: Petra heads inside~! Ollie '''waits for all the ladies to enter before entering. '''Myka walks past Ollie into the room. Narrator: Once you're inside, the meek-looking woman leads you into a room with several chairs surrounding a fireplace. The fire is roaring. The other woman follows, and sits in a chair somewhere in the middle. The meek woman waits for you to sit down. Petra sits down. "Uhm..so..." She pauses, trying to think how to properly word it. "..no, I think getting acquainted might be better, first. My name is Petra...who are you two...?" Ryhoki suspects they are Judy and possibly Anna's mother, but keeps quiet. Narrator: '''"I'm Autumn, and this is Judy," the meek-looking woman replies, gesturing to the woman beside her. Judy nods, "Pleasure to meet you," she says, a bit bluntly. '''Ryhoki: "I'm Ryhoki. Um, I'm guessing you're related to Anna?" he said to Autumn, hoping to get to work quickly if possible. Narrator: '''"Ah, yes. I suppose you met her in Aspen, then? So she got there safely?" Autumn asks, somewhere between worried and relieved. '''Ryhoki: "Well, we found her along the path. We carried her to Aspen and Otto is taking care of her. She was rather motionless, but alive and whispering stuff." Narrator: '''Both of them look surprised, then Autumn looks a bit confused. "That's so strange. She was fine when she left, and she's always been a strong girl... I know we shouldn't have let her go alone..." Judy puts a hand on Autumn's shoulder, "Don't worry, Otto will take care of her until we get things sorted out here." Judy tells her. After a moment, Judy turns to you, "Now, most folks got tired of waiting for y'all to show up, so they formed another search party and left. I'd be out looking too, but someone's gotta stay and be ready in case anyone we've lost finds their way back to town. So, what is it that we can do to help you folks?" '''Ryhoki: "well at the moment I think we'd just like to know how we can help you." Narrator: '''Judy sighs, and thinks for a moment. "Well, I think your best bet would be to try to track down the search party that left this morning. They're probably the closest, and they may be able to lead you to where the other folks are, or at least tell you where they aren't." '''Myka: "Great, can you give us a description?" Ollie: '"or a general direction they went?" Narrator: "There should be about four women, and a couple of kids, about 12-13 years old. They went north," Autumn replies. '''Petra: '"k-kids too..?" Petra frowns. "...we better get going soon, then.." 'Ryhoki '''nods, "And could you tell us anything about the disappearances? We heard something about a houndour..." '''Narrator: '"Well, it started when little John Chestofer went missing a few days ago. He went off to play in the woods, and just didn't come back. We've had problems with Houndour in this village for a long time... they used to eat our Mareep, so we would of course have to defend them. I haven't seen any houndour around since I was a little girl, but I don't think there are any other predators in the forest that would attack people," Autumn replies. 'Ryhoki '''takes mental notes, "Alright... and I saw a stantler outside... Is that normal?" '''Narrator: '"Yeah. They're really common around here." Autumn replies. '''Ryhoki: "Okay. I've heard something about them and illusions.... I don't know how that would tie into this though. Call me paranoid." He says standing up. Petra: "Illusions...? Spooky...." Petra looks up at Ryhoki as he gets up. "....are we leaving, now..?" Ryhoki thinks he's ready to go searching for search parties. Narrator: "I'm not sure how that would tie into this either, though it would certainly help people get lost," Judy grunts, "Be careful out there. Do you have a way to track 'em down?" Petra: '''"Well, you did say north, right..?" Petra holds up a pokeball. "I'm not sure how much it'll help, but I do have a compass of the sorts.." '''Narrator: "Yes, as far as we know," Autumn replies. Ollie: "So head North until we find the search party or any people for that matter." Narrator: "Ok. If you can't find them before dark, you can come back here for the night. We can't afford to have anyone else go missing, and that includes you." Autumn says. Ryhoki: '''"Sounds like a good idea. See you soon. He says as he opens the door and leaves." '''Petra: "Thank you..! We'll be back, don't worry..." Petra leaves as well! Myka follows the group out the door. Ollie '''stands up and smiles at the women and follows the rest out shutting the door behind them. '''Narrator: So, you all leave the house. The rain has picked up a little again. There are some Spearow taking shelter in the trees. Ollie '''looks around, "so...which way is North?" '''Petra: "Uhm..." She sends out Rosemary..~! "Sorry about the rain, but we gotta see where north is..." Narrator: Rosemary turns a little to one side, a little to the other side, then spins around and suddenly stops, pointing in one direction. Petra: '''"Ah, that must be it..!" She points in the direction that Rosemary is pointing in. "That direction.."!" '''Ryhoki '''heads off in roughly that direction. "Oh, do you still have my flashlight, Petra?" '''Petra: Returning Rosemary with a small 'thanks', she hands the flashlight to ryhoki. "Here you are, sorry..!" Ryhoki '''takes his flashlight "Nono, thank you for holding onto it." He says following the bearing visualantly. '''Narrator: '''Walking through this part of the forest is not too bad, though there are a lot more bushes and stray branches to contend with. Can I have some perception checks? *Ryhoki: 16 *Myka: 14 '''Ryhoki: "Well, there's a bit of a path here. That might be where the search party veered off to." Ryhoki begins following the trail. Petra follows the trail as well, keeping a note of the direction they are turning? Ollie looks around deciding there are fewer kakuna here than the other part of the forest, then realizes everyone is going and follows behind them. Narrator: You continue walking through the forest for another hour. It's still light out, but the shadows are starting to get long. (Perception checks?) *Ryhoki: 11 *Petra:7 *Myka: 8 Ryhoki '''begins briskly walking towards the sounds of people, thinking the mud and terrain was still a bit rough for running. '''Ollie, confused to why Ryhoki is briskly walking, follows . Narrator: '''The two of you see a large clearing up ahead. The most notable thing about this clearing from a distance is the vast amount of tan in it. The second thing is the small group of people standing at the edge, kneeling over something or other. Very many tan bodies are shifting around in the clearing. Do you go closer? '''Ryhoki '''gestures for everyone to get down. He puts away his light and gets out the phone and dials for Paul. '''Petra gets down to her knees, slowly. Ollie ducks down. Narrator: The call fails. It seems that there isn't good reception in this area. Ryhoki puts the phone away and looks around to see if anyone is blocking escape or looking in their direction. Ollie: "What's going on over there?" he asks in a hushed voice. Ryhoki '''shrugs and shakes his head. He attempts to discreetly get away from the clearing without a word '''Narrator: Ok. Where do you go? Ryhoki '''heads back the way they came, tries to make the call again '''Narrator: '''You manage to find an area where the signal can get through. '''Ollie still is crouched by the clearing kinda just playing with some grass. Ryhoki '''whispers into the phone. "We found a clearing with a ton of... what looks like naked people." '''Ryhoki '''sighs, "No I think they might be being kidnapped and held in the forest." '''Ryhoki: "Okay." He shuts the phone. He heads back to the group remaining low and slow. Ryhoki 'gets close to them and whispers, "Did you hear that noise? It sounded like a barking cow..." '''Ollie: '"A barking what now? '''Petra shakes her head. "I..I didn't..." she whispers back. "d...did you get anything from that call..?" ( Ryhoki: "Ah... a moo and a bark. And no, I was just updating paul incase anything happens to us." Petra: '''"oh. H..hehe.." she glances over at the cliff once more. "So.....we got...people..and not so people....right..?" '''Ryhoki shrugs, "I really don't know what to make of all that." Ollie: "So....uh....do we wanna go and say hi? Or keep hiding cause those people are sorta heading this way." Petra: '"Well I don't think everyone should. Maybe one or two..." "We don't know what kind of people they are." "So....the question that remains, is who wants to do that.." '''Ryhoki: '"I think we should try to get a better look at the bodies first." '''Ollie glances at the girls. "How about Myka and the little miss go back the way we came..." Petra's about to object, but she stops. ".....alright. Make sure at least one of you returns, so we know what's up, ok...?" She's nervous, but, overall seems rather determined...? Ryhoki: '''"What is the goal of splitting us up exactly?" '''Ollie '''sighs, and whispers "I don't know I just think we shouldn't keep sitting here." '''Petra: "Well, we can't exactly tell the person what's going on, if we all vanish at the same time...if you know what I mean.." Ryhoki: "Paul says he'll send help if I don't call within an hour. He has our location from the phone tracking system." Narrator: 'The group of people is getting closer. '''Ryhoki '''quietly shuffles to the side, hoping to get a better view of the clearing. '''Petra: '"he...does...?" She pauses. And sighs. "Might as well get this greeting party on the road, then." Warily, she steps forward v ov just one spot. '''Ollie is wondering what Little Miss is doing gesturing the what are you doing gesture Petra: Gestures the 'stay back u nerd' gesture. Narrator: Those of you who are watching the group of people come forward. There are four women and one preteen girl, though one of the women is carrying a preteen boy on her back. Narrator: '''"Hello? Is someone out there?" One of them calls. '''Petra: "H-Hello..!" Petra nervously says, waving. "What are you doing out here..?" step step closer~ Narrator: '''"We could ask you the same thing. We were out here looking for some folks from Ardenwood who went missing, and it looks like we found some of 'em, but for some reason I started feeling funny when I got closer, and Billy here collapsed." '''Petra: "I see.." Looking over, she waves the others to come out. "We're from the ECEA, actually..." Ollie gets up from crouching on the ground like a dork realizing these are normal people. Narrator: '''"Oh, well, thank goodness! It took 'em long enough to get you out here!" '''Petra '''awkwardly looks back at the others, hoping they'll speak up. She's done being bait for today. And, she's suddenly realizing these are normal people how does one talk?? So she just awkwardly laughs. '''Ryhoki '''returns to the group with minimal sneaking, "Uh, what's up with that clearing up there?" '''Ollie '''steps forward , "Eh he, sorry bout the wait. I guess people were to scared to take this case" he says awkwardly. '''Narrator: "Well, it looks like there's some people sleeping in it... but I don't know how they could be sleeping with all those Stantler walking around. There's definitely something fishy about it, though." Ryhoki: '''"People from Ardenwood? '''Narrator: "Yeah, looked like it. We haven't tried to reach 'em yet, though, partially 'cause Billy collapsed shortly after we got here." Petra: "strange..." She turns to the others. "...we should contact that fellow again, right..? Although, he did say he'd be bring reiforcements in an hour.." Ryhoki: '"Well we don't have much new information... other than that they're not human bodies." '''Ollie: '"We could try to pull out the sleeping people. Until more help arrives" Ryhoki takes a moment to hold the phone up to the stantler to see if it can identify them. '''Myka: "I don't know if we should get that close to the stantler..." Narrator: '''It can't get a clear shot through all of the trees and branches in the way, you'll need to get a bit closer '''Ollie: "Well what should we do then?" Ryhoki '''shrugs and pockets the phone. "Well, I don't really know how to approach them... I kind of feel like this is just a mixture of illusion and hypnosis." '''Petra: "illusions....there...has to be a reason though, right..? If only we could talk to one....or, at the very least, have something that can help us see closer.." Ollie: '''"We could...uh...hmm" Ollie scratches his head trying to think. Ollie walks closer trying to get a better view of the field. '''Ryhoki follows Ollie, ready to catch him if he passes out. Petra warily watches the two. Ollie: "That looks like...a lot of stantler. Not sure what I was expecting there." Ollie takes another step closer trying to touch the air. Ryhoki: "Do you see any people Ollie?" Ollie waves his hand at the air a bit "Yeah, I think? And A LOT of stantler. You sure we can't go and grab them?" Ryhoki '''shrugs, "For all I know we can. Though... I propse we also bring out our pokemon. They're easy enough to recall if they're put to sleep." '''Petra: "That's a good plan..." nervously, she sends out Tassel, for extra help~! Ryhoki sets Khis out. Myka '''sends Storme out. "Guess we better get ready...." '''Ollie sends out Twist. Ryhoki instructs Khis that the mission is not to cuddle all of the stantler. Khis '''wobbles disappointedly. '''Ollie '''carefully inches forward hoping not to statle the stantler. '''Narrator: As you approach, the closest stantler snorts at you, and walks a short step away. Khis floats toward the nearest person looking thing. Ollie sighs and carefully takes another step forward Ryhoki follows after ollie in case he needs help with the person Myka '''turns to Petra, "Um... should we follow?" '''Petra: "maybe..but let's see what happens, first." Narrator: As Khis floats by, the Stantler around it start looking up at it, and, following that, the other Stantler around them start looking up as well, until the majority of the stantler are all staring at Khis. Their antlers are like eyes, watching you... Khis '''sinks down into the pile of stantler and pokes at the person. '''Ollie takes another slow step forward, trying to avoid touching the stantler. Ryhoki '''follows Ollie again, also making sure to not disturb them. '''Narrator: '''One of the stantler does not seem to like Khis and Ollie being so close to it, so it gives a few warning stomps, dangerously close to the person lying on the ground. '''Ollie slowly kneels down putting his hands up slowly. "Shh, It's okay, we don't wanna bother ya" Khis '''floats away to see if any of the people are responsive. '''Narrator: The stantler calms down a little, though it tries to put a bit more space between you. The other stantler move to accomodate it. Ollie sighs with relief and crawls to the person. Khis pokes at personnumber dos. Khis gives them a cold metalic hug and continues searching. Ryhoki goes to help ollie, tries to lift them up gently Ollie in a hushed voice, so do we lift him or drag him? Ryhoki: "I would say drag them out of the clearing and worry about carring them back later." Ollie: "kay, then lets try to move this guy then." *Ollie: 9 *Ryhoki: 13 Narrator: He's a bit heavy, but with both of you it's manageable. Ryhoki '''drags him out hastily. Ryhoki sets him down and heads over to the one off to the right. '''Narrator: '''There's a smallish Stantler in your way. It tries to squish closer to the herd. '''Khis floats around and pets a stantler as gently as its magnetty arm analogs can. Ollie heads to the right as well seeing if Ryhoki needs any help or not. Petra: '''"So far so good, huh...?" Petra says, looking over at the body. She's not really sure how much help she can be in picking up the bodies with the two of them, but she tries her best to at least keep watch on them. '''Narrator: The stantler around Ryhoki are watching him. Ryhoki '''stares into a set of antlers, tumbling to his knees as he leans closer '''Ollie: "oh dear..." Ollie goes over to Rhyhoki and shakes him a bit.' ' Petra 'gets closer, trying to see what's going on. '''Ollie: '"Ryhoki, earth to Ryhoki!" '''Ryhoki '''blinks a bit before clearing the fair from his face. "I'm alright." He says as he stands back up. '''Khis slots his magnets around someone's arms and begins trying to pull them out of the pile. Ollie raises an eyebrow "Ya sure? well if that's the case let's git this guy outta here" Narrator: '''This one seems to be a very young boy, so Khis is able to drag him along by the arm. '''Myka quietly slips over to the group. Ryhoki tries again to grab the person. Ollie '''joins in to help Ryhoki. *Ryhoki: 10 *Ollie: 12 '''Narrator: '''With both of you together, you manage pretty easily. '''Ryhoki '''drags them out. '''Khis whirs along with the little boy through the stantlers. Ollie '''tries to see where to go next, "hmm..." '''Narrator: The stantlers do not seem pleased to have this thing whizzing through them. A lot of them are watching Khis. Petra: "If the pokeemon tried to knock out Ryhoki when he was that close, I don't know how deep in we'll be able to get......and who knows how many people are left.." Ollie '''sighs "But they need to get out somehow..." '''Myka shifts from foot to foot, looking unsure what to do. Narrator: One of the women and one of the kids come over to check on the guy you just pulled out. Ryhoki: '"There are a few at the edge near Khis we could probably get at pretty easily." '''Ollie: '"Well let's head over there then." '''Ryhoki jogs over there. Myka: "Which one should we aim for first?" Ollie '''runs to the far side commanding twist to follow. '''Ryhoki: "I would start with the closest one." Khis '''buzzes a nice little working tune as he tugs along. '''Ollie slowly inches forward, trying to figure out how to go about doing this Petra once again follows them, ready to pitch in if something were to go wrong..~ Ollie: '''"Hey there buddy" He says softly slowly raising his hands, "Just wanna squeez through... its okay.." '''Myka '''watches Ryhoki and Ollie cautiously. "Ollie be careful!" '''Narrator: '''The Stantler looks you over warily, before going back to grazing. '''Ollie tries to reach and pull this person. Ryhoki follows Ollie carefully, ready to help. Ollie '''is already almost pressed up against the stantler. '''Narrator: '''It's... cumbersome. But you can drag 'em out. Slowly '''Ollie '''stuggles dragging them out. '''Khis '''drags the human long over the stantler. '''Narrator: '''Ok. Let's see... Can I have some focus checks, one more time? *Ollie: 8 *Khis: 10 *Petra: 13 *Ryhoki: 3 *Myka: 10 '''Narrator: Over the course of the hour, you carefully manage to pull out the rest of the people. Myka, Petra, and Ollie manage fine, (although Ollie feels a little funny), but Ryhoki collapses as he's trying to pull out the last person. Narrator: '''Alright, everyone gets 4 trainer exp for the session~ Ooc Comments: The ultimate collection '''Ryhoki '''whispers into the phone "We found a clearing with a ton of... what looks like naked people." '''Sponge: (oh, we're in THAT part of the forest? Like a nudist hike or something?) --- Ollie gets up from crouching on the ground like a dork realizing these are normal people. Narrator: "Oh, well, thank goodness! It took 'em long enough to get you out here!" Petra: '''(WE OVEREACTED ABOUT NORMAL PEOPLE) --- '''Ryhoki '''floats away to see if any of the people are responsive. '''Ryhoki: *as Khis x.x Sponge: (Float away ryhoki, float away~) Ryhoki '''has not perfect the hairacopter technique yet) --- '''Khis holds its 4 trainer experience proudly owo Myria (GM): Ok, except the pokemon. They don't get trainer exp. >.>; Sponge: '''shh don't take it away from him Look how proud he is '''Khis pouts and makes grabby magnets as py takes the unusable exp away Khis: >,(T),< Khis '''floats up to py making the buzzing equivalent of sniffling '''Myria (GM) gives Khis an invisible medal. Khis: >,( ^ ),< Khis floats away cherishing it Category:Logs